


【索香】办公室恋情当断则断

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】办公室恋情当断则断

场景一：办公室

“我怀孕了。”

Sanji从茶几上盛放着各式糖果的果盘里挑出一颗柠檬糖，拆开包装纸将硬糖放进嘴里。

坐在办公桌后的Zoro稍微抬起头，从眼镜框上方看向他，目光在那盘专门用来提升客户服务体验舒适度的糖果和Sanji的笑脸之间逡巡了几个来回，沉默片刻消化着简单的句子所传递的信息，然后问：“你说什么？”

糖果被咬在两排牙齿之间，Sanji的嘴唇微微张开，Zoro能清楚的看到一截湿软的舌头在舔舐着糖果光滑的表面。

如果不是清楚的知道Sanji是个货真价实的男人，而且还亲自脱下他的裤子验过货的话，Zoro没准真的会被这句颇具戏剧张力的台词唬住。

从Sanji别有深意的笑容来看，他绝对是故意的。

Zoro想起自己昨晚是如何内射进他的身体，而且已经连续这么干了三个月，如果Sanji拥有着另一种性别的生育功能的话，他确实应该已经怀孕了。

“我是说，假设我怀孕了。”Sanji用指节缓慢敲打着玻璃桌面，自顾自的继续说道：“而我刚好正在起诉我的丈夫人身伤害，你觉得我该不该利用这件事申请限制令？”

Zoro肩背后倾靠上椅背，了然道：“你的那位委托人怀孕了？”

“注意我的用词，我是说假设。”即使是在兼具着地下情人身份的合伙人面前，Sanji依然坚持重申了一遍能使他免于承担泄露当事人隐私罪责的关键用词：“你接手的离婚案比较多，我想问问你的意见。”

“我怎么记得他们已经两地分居一年多了？”Zoro撑着桌面站起来，走到半掩的房门前，门外直通大厅的办公区域，走廊上人来人往，出于对保密性的考虑，他关上了房门。

“你的记忆没错，确实是这样。”Sanji耸了耸肩，算是默认了Zoro的猜测，双方同时出轨外加一个由婚外情孕育出的新生命，这场离婚官司注定无法打得顺风顺水。

“提前摊牌也不是坏事，比起酗酒和滥用暴力的男人，陪审团总是更容易同情单亲母亲。”Zoro走到茶几旁边，弯下腰将果盘推向远离Sanji的另一侧，以免他像之前那样把最喜欢吃的口味挑出来洗劫一空。

Sanji眼疾手快的捉住他的手腕，一用劲儿将他拽到自己身边坐下：“别那么小气，我这几天在戒烟，嘴里总得咬着点东西。”

“你戒烟从来没有成功过，这次又是为了什么？”Zoro下意识向后躲避了一下。

Sanji伸手摘掉他的眼镜，说：“我的其中一位委托人是位孕妇，你说呢？”

办公室的玻璃墙贴着一层磨砂膜，从外面看进来只能看到些模糊不清的轮廓，Sanji借着这种并不完全保险的便利，拽住Zoro的领带将他拉向自己，主动吻了上去。

“我们不该在这里…在办公区接吻。”虽然言辞上表达着抗拒，Zoro的肢体行动却出卖了他的真实需求，他忍不住吸吮起Sanji带着柠檬清香的嘴唇，从淡到几乎快要品尝不出来的烟草气息来看，Sanji确实将戒烟想法付诸了行动。

“律所的规章和协议里可没有这一条。”在这段秘而不宣的关系里，Sanji总能为自己争取到更多的主动权，他变本加厉舔咬着Zoro的舌尖，还不忘一心二用的将自己忙里偷闲的娱乐时间尽可能填满：“你找我来是想说什么？”

“你先停下。”Zoro一边积极的回应着唇舌间的交缠，一边违心的提议道。

Sanji完全不打算顺着他的意，而且还用力咬了他一口：“说吧，我听着呢。”

“我在想，我们的关系...”Zoro吃疼的抽了口气，抢回被拽得过于束紧的领带，扯松结扣，想让自己在说出接下来的话时能尽量减少来自于外部的压力。

“我们的关系怎么了？”Sanji终于肯停下动作认认真真听他讲话，只不过视线依然停留在他被咬出牙印的上唇，随时准备发动第二轮攻势。

在法庭上，活跃的思维和灵巧的舌头就是Zoro战无不胜的武器，而现在，他的思维和舌头都像被无形的绳索绑住了一样僵硬。斟酌了半天，他才勉强组织出一句不会把Sanji当场惹毛的措辞：“我觉得我们的关系发展得超出了我的预期。”

Sanji的目光离开那双让他贪恋不已的嘴唇，看向Zoro的眼睛，眼神中的笑意和情欲正逐渐被困惑所取代：“预期？你是指什么？”

“你记不记得你对我说过，你跟我上床只是为了缓解工作压力。”

Sanji恍然想起年初那场赢得了高昂和解金的集体诉讼案，身为次席律师的他在庆功宴结束之后与既是竞争对手也是搭档的首席律师酒后乱性，为了维护面子，他事后确实说过几句不着调的话。而那种通常被不愿承担责任的渣男用来欺哄女人的说辞是他向来所不齿的，所以当这件事被再次提及，Sanji顿时失去了底气：“我是说过那种话，但那是...”因为时间确实隔得太久，他花费了好几秒才想起具体的日子：“但那是三个月之前的事。”

“我想说的是，我们之间的关系增加了我的工作压力。”Zoro抬起双手按住Sanji的肩膀与他拉开距离，犹豫不决的继续说道：“是时候停止了。”

Sanji在踏进这间办公室之前，刚从调查员那里得知了一个对他正在处理的案件十分有利的新证据，他原本心情良好，甚至已经计划好了今天晚上该去哪里吃晚餐，然后再开车载着某个混蛋回家好好享受一晚，可是他的好心情现在全被毁了。

他怔愣片刻，语速缓慢的问：“你这是在跟我提分手？”

“我没这么说。”Zoro否认道。

“那你告诉我，‘停止’除了分手以外还有什么别的含义？”

“我的意思是想暂时停留在现阶段，不是想回到从前。”

“别他妈跟我玩文字游戏！”Sanji忽然拔高的音量吓了Zoro一跳，一墙之隔的大厅外嘈杂的办公噪音瞬间归于沉寂，显然所有人都听见了，而且想必每一个人此刻都在竖起耳朵细细捕捉着房间内的动静。

Sanji只好压低声音，怒不可遏的用食指狠狠戳着Zoro的胸口：“你搞清楚，当初是你先来招惹我的！”

Zoro捉住他的手指，无奈的说：“我为我所做的事向你道歉。”

“去他妈的道歉！”Sanji再次揪住Zoro的领带用力将他拉向自己，过近的距离让他能够闻到对方身上散发出的气味，那是沐浴露混着发胶的清香，以及淡淡的男士香水味，他昨天就是闻着这种被体温蒸烤扩散的气味达到了高潮，就在Zoro家里，在他的床上。

为了发泄心中的怒火，Sanji一脸凶恶的吻住Zoro，吮咬得越来越用力，也越来越深入。

面前的这个混蛋当初借着酒兴勾引了他，并且把他骗上了床，用激烈的性爱和中场休息时的谈心敲开了他的心扉，他本以为他们之间起码能发展出一星半点儿感情关系，没想到对方竟然敢甩了他。

他愈发强硬的将Zoro抵在沙发靠背上，两只手紧紧攥着他的衣领，用一种恨不得吞吃掉灵魂的气势低着头用力吻他。

面对Sanji凶猛的攻势，Zoro毫无招架之力，最要命的是，他实际上非常享受Sanji的亲吻，牙齿啃咬出的疼痛和舌头相互交缠摩擦制造出的舒适感都让他心痒无比，而Sanji紧贴着他的身体散发出的热量，则让他始终有种想要将之占为己有的冲动。

他们从事的是世界上最应该时刻保持冷静的职业之一，可他们却在上班时间藏在办公室里做着最难以保持冷静的行为，这正是Zoro所说的“工作压力”增加的原因。

等到一吻终了，他们的呼吸都有些急促。Sanji抵着Zoro的额头，帮他把被扯皱的衣领轻轻抚平，暂时放软了态度：“我再给你一个改口的机会。”

Zoro注视着Sanji的眼睛沉默片刻，等到喘息逐渐恢复平稳，才说：“我的委托人马上就要到了。”

Sanji一把将他推开，边系西装外套的扣子边站起来走向门口：“现在是上班时间，如果你找我来不是要跟我谈工作上的事，那你就是在浪费我的时间。”

Sanji动作粗鲁的拉开原本紧闭的房门，玻璃门被撞出一声巨响，他停在门口回过头，咬着牙说：“我们走着瞧。”

律所里的其他员工早就对这两位合伙人之间日常发生争执的状况习以为常，所以当他们清楚的听到这句开战宣言，并且目送Sanji昂首离开之后，仅仅只交头接耳的议论了一两分钟，就继续忙起了他们永远都不可能忙完的工作。

而办公室里的Zoro拿起沙发上被Sanji坐歪了一条腿的眼镜，暗暗叹了一口气。

场景二：会议室

“Shanks先生的网络公司是我们的第二大客户，仅去年一年，这家公司支付的律师费就贡献了律所整体收入的12%。”

在列坐着整间律所最优秀律师的会议室里，Zoro站在长桌尽头主持着会议。他的鼻梁上架着框架歪斜的眼镜，断掉的眼镜腿被一圈透明胶带缠了起来，在助理帮他拿回新的眼镜之前，他只能佩戴这副坏掉的先凑合着用一段时间。

“就算他是我们其中一位合伙人的至交好友，是律所的第一批忠实客户，这几起著作权侵权案仍然需要在座的每一位投入十二分的精力。”

在Zoro说话的时候，被安排为会议助理的Vivi抱着一大摞刚打印出来的文件走进会议室，因为接待委托人而迟到的Sanji紧跟在她身后进入，殷勤的从她手里接过三分之二的会议文件，笑着对她说：“我帮你。”

“谢谢。”刚入职的助理律师显然对眼前这位合伙人经常被男员工诟病的花痴个性不太了解，欣然接受了他的帮助，凑近他耳边小声说：“我已经把每份都装订好了，直接发给他们就行。”

Zoro的视线看似云淡风轻的扫过他们，语调丝毫不受影响的继续说道：“我们不仅要让这位大客户满意，还要借着这起案件的网络关注度提升律所的口碑。”

Sanji将文件一份一份分发给参会者，从长桌的末尾走到起始，当轮到Zoro的时候，他一边讲话一边伸手去接，Sanji递文件的手却直接越过他，送给了下一个人。

Zoro抬起的手独自停在半空，而Sanji已经按照顺序继续向另外半圈分发下去。除了低头写字的几个人之外，几乎所有人都同时目睹了这一幕，他们有的人选择视若无睹，有的与Zoro相熟的人则忍不住偷偷笑了起来。

这两人关系不合是律所里人尽皆知的事，当然也包括刚入职的Vivi，她连忙走到Zoro身边补给他一份会议文件，适时的帮他解了围。

Zoro知道Sanji刚才的举动是为了报复他上午说过的那些话，而且这必然只是个开始。

由于迟到，Sanji最后只找到一个最靠角落的座位坐了下来，会议室拉下窗帘关掉灯，只打开了投屏，昏暗的光线吞没了远处的身影，使Zoro得以不再被那个让他头疼的大麻烦所干扰。

可是还没过几分钟，他就看到黑暗中有一抹显眼的金色移动过来。Sanji猫着腰走到Zoro身边的第一个位置，拍了拍那人的肩膀，凑近他耳边小声说了几句话，那人便收拾起自己的东西转移到后面去了。

空出的座位自然是被Sanji占为己有，他把文件规规矩矩放在桌面上摊开，用纸巾细致的擦拭着手里的笔，仰头望着Zoro，做出一副认真听讲的好学生模样。

“被告方想把责任推给当天负责编辑文章的一名普通职员，说这只是个人工作的疏忽，我们必须整理出充足的证据向法官证明这种盗用文章的行为是…”Zoro的话只说到一半，就注意到Sanji将擦拭干净的笔咬进嘴里，他的另一只手自然的撑着脸，巧妙的向在场的其他人掩饰了这个动作。

Zoro清楚的意识到，第二项报复行动开始了。他眼看着Sanji用颇具挑逗意味的眼神咬磨着那支笔的尾端，用舌尖舔它，并且将它浅浅的插入口腔吸吮了几下。

这一系列明显带有性暗示的举动让Zoro不可避免的联想到昨天晚上他们之间的亲密行为就包含着Sanji所暗示的环节，这种联想使他的身体顿时热了起来，大脑轰然间一片空白，只剩下昨晚他的地下情人在床上帮他口交的画面。

漫长的停顿引来了所有人的注意，Sanji放下笔，转过头与周围的同事交换眼神，露出一个无害的笑容，似乎是在与他们无声交流着Zoro的工作有多么的不专业。

Zoro扶住桌子用力捏住桌沿，勉强将偏离的思绪驱回正轨：“我们得向法官证明，被告盗用我们的客户拥有著作版权的文章，是经常性发生的、得到领导层授意的故意侵权行为。”

很快，Sanji又故技重施了一次，这次他更频繁的运用舌头，把那支笔当作某个人的某个部位，尽心尽力的做着服务。他不太擅长做这个，但是用嘴唇和舌头帮助对方硬起来，这样就足够了。

突发奇想的报复方式收效显著，不用Sanji再做得更过火，Zoro就先一步投降了。他一言不发的摘下眼镜，合上资料，将它们拿在手里，直接绕过长桌走向会议室的大门，然后在众人疑惑不解的注视下推门离去。

会议室内响起了躁动的议论声，没人知道刚才发生了什么。作为唯一的知情者，Sanji拿着资料站起来，走到投屏边，环顾室内一周，憋着笑说：“我们刚才说到哪了？”

场景三：储物间

助理来到Sanji的办公室门前，礼貌性的敲了敲敞开的房门：“Zoro先生约你在楼下的休息区见面。”

“让他等。”Sanji头也不抬的回答道。

“他说有急事。”只要同时沾上这两个人就肯定吃力不讨好，助理完成了传递口信的任务，就脚底抹油溜走了。

Sanji继续埋头手写着文书草稿，片刻后顿住笔头思考了一下，决定前去赴约。面对面的口舌争执他从来不觉得自己会输，所以没什么好怕的。

把见面地点约在人多眼杂的休息区，自然不能提及隐私话题，Sanji一路上都在思考该如何用隐晦的言辞去挫败对手，可是还没等他下楼，在通往楼梯间的走廊上，他就被早已等在门后的Zoro拽进了储物间。

这是整间律所里唯一没有玻璃墙壁和监视器的隐秘空间，用来堆放杂物和清洁工具，关上门之后，与外界相通的就仅剩下墙角的通风口。

Zoro将Sanji禁锢在墙壁与自己的身体之间，一句话也不多说就开始吻他，两只手不老实的扯拽着他的腰带，目的十分明确。

Sanji左躲右闪不愿被他堵住嘴巴，按住他的手腕，火冒三丈的低声骂道：“你他妈疯了？”

本就架不稳的眼镜在对抗中被Sanji蹭掉在了地上，眼镜腿彻底断成两截。

“你才疯了，你知不知道自己刚才在做什么？”Zoro停下动作看了他一眼，然后把他翻转过去更用力的压在墙上，两只胳膊怀抱住他的腰，强行扯开了他的腰带。

伸进内裤里的手让Sanji的呼吸瞬间急促起来，紧贴在臀缝间的硬挺形状提醒着他即将会发生的事，不过就算身体早已不再对Zoro设防，他的意志却不会轻易服软。他轻笑了一声，嘲弄的说：“你不是说想'停止'吗？这么快就改主意了？”

“我现在收回那些话。”Zoro像头发情的野兽一样吻咬着他的后颈，呼出的鼻息喷洒进颈窝，滚烫又热烈。那五根手指先是简单粗暴的为他提供了一会儿免费服务，在成功挑起他的性欲之后，便直奔主题的脱掉了他的裤子。

剪裁合身的西装裤被腰带坠着滑落至膝盖，Sanji听到身后传来拉开拉链的声音，热度烫人的东西直接顶进了他的臀缝，他条件反射的向前缩了一下腰，可腰杆很快就被一只有力的手牢牢握住，并且被强迫着抬高了屁股。

Sanji连忙向后伸手抓住那根企图对他实施侵害的凶器，那东西简直硬得不像话，他更用劲的收拢五指，在如愿听到Zoro发出了一声吃疼的闷哼之后，才说：“你要是不给我一个满意的交代，就别想进来。”

疼痛一方面加剧了Zoro的生理兴奋，一方面又迫使他暂时冷静下来，他的额头重重坠向Sanji的肩膀，态度就像泄了气的皮球。

“我总会克制不住的去想你，这已经严重影响到了我的工作。”Zoro的嘴唇讨好的磨蹭着他敏感的后颈和耳根，偷偷将被他前端的分泌液润湿的两根手指插入到昨天晚上才经历过一次侵入的后穴中抽动起来，用低到快要让人听不清的音量说：“而我能想到的唯一的解决办法，就是不让你继续在我眼前乱转。”

“嗯...你知道我们的办公室是在同一楼层，而且只相隔着五十码的距离吧？”这个出乎意料的答案让Sanji觉得又好气又好笑，在后穴中搅弄的手指准确碾中了要害，他的身体猛地一僵，双腿开始微微发颤，握紧的手指也跟着松懈了一些。他咬住下唇轻轻喘息着，然后用极其自然的语气问出了一个掺杂着私心的问题：“那你有没有想过，你可能是爱上我了？”

身后陷入了一阵令人尴尬的沉默，Sanji的屁股和大腿正光溜溜承受着冷风，门外时不时就会有脚步声经过，这可不是个光着屁股谈心的好地方。Sanji只好回头看向身后，看到Zoro近在咫尺的脸上除了震惊之外，还有一种恍然大悟的错愕。

“你那是什么表情？如果我不说，你自己就一点儿也没察觉出来吗？”这种把情绪完完整整写在脸上的表情使Sanji悬起的心又安稳的落了回去，他松开手指，用手肘捅了捅Zoro的肚子，忍不住揶揄道：“你身为律师的观察力和敏锐性哪去了？”

从来没有任何一个人，或是任何一副身体能让Zoro如此着迷，他对Sanji产生的不仅仅是性冲动，还有他自己都无法控制的占有欲。

“你说的对。也许我...确实是...你说的那样。”Zoro从晃神中清醒过来，支支吾吾的避开了明确的回答，在他彻底想清楚之前，他不会轻易的将那个重要的字说出口。不过，这已经算是个良好的开端了。

Zoro抽出手指握住Sanji的手腕，把他的一条胳膊反折向后方，那个依然精神抖擞的部位准确抵住他的穴口，贴近他耳边直截了当的问：“现在，我可以进去了吗？”

虽然是问句，Zoro却没打算真的征求Sanji的同意，在对方回答之前，他就已经一挺腰将自己送了进去，准备不太充分的结合使他们同时咬紧牙关发出一声半是痛苦半是兴奋的呻吟，Sanji被顶得踮起脚尖，握紧拳头痛骂道：“这他妈是职场性骚扰！”

Zoro没有任何迟疑的前后摆送着腰胯在他的身体里冲撞起来，一只手捏住他的下巴让他转过脸来，直视他的眼睛笑着说：“去起诉我吧。”

Sanji惊讶又无奈的愣了一下，还没等他对这位厚脸皮的流氓律师反唇相讥，Zoro就先一步吻住他，用骤然激烈的顶弄剥夺了他的思考能力。

END.


End file.
